The terms “multi-channel audio” or “surround sound” generally refer to systems that can produce sounds that appear to originate from multiple directions around a listener. With the recent proliferation of computer games and game consoles, such as the Microsoft® X-Box®, the PlayStation®3 and the various Nintendo®-type systems, some game designers want to achieve “complete immersion” of players within the games. The conventional and commercially available systems and techniques including Dolby® Digital, DTS®, and Sony® Dynamic Digital Sound (SDDS) may be used to reproduce sound in the horizontal plane (azimuth), but such conventional systems may not adequately reproduce sound effects in elevation to recreate the experience of sounds coming from overhead or under-foot.
Certain conventional surround sound systems utilize a “hula hoop” approach to providing sound effects. However, this conventional approach may not mirror a human's true perception of sound, nor allow for accurate overhead sound placement. Another conventional surround sound system utilizes up to 64 speakers in theater listening environments. However, this conventional system may not be cost effective for certain users or listeners, such as in a home theater listening environment.